Tom Chorske
| birth_place = Minneapolis, Minnesota | draft = 16th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1989 | career_end = 2001 }} Thomas P. Chorske (born September 18, 1966, in Minneapolis, Minnesota) is a former professional forward in the National Hockey League. In September 2006, he was named color commentator for New Jersey Devils radio broadcasts, a position he only held for a season before being replaced with former team color commentator Sherry Ross (who called games from 1992-1995). Playing career Following an outstanding high school hockey career at Minneapolis Southwest High School, Chorske was named Mr. Hockey as the state's most outstanding high school player. Soon after, Tom was selected by the Montreal Canadiens 16th overall in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft. After being drafted, Chorske played two seasons of NCAA hockey at the University of Minnesota followed by a year playing with the 1987–88 US National Team preparing for the 1988 Winter Olympics in Calgary. Unfortunately, Chorske was the last player cut from the team as they headed to Calgary for the Olympics. Tom returned to the University of Minnesota for the 1988–89 season and was instrumental in the team's success that year. In 1989–90, Chorske played 14 games with the Montreal Canadiens, scoring three goals and an assist. After another season in Montreal, he joined the New Jersey Devils, playing 76 games in 1991–92, scoring 19 goals and 36 points. In 1993–94, he had his finest offensive year, scoring 21 goals and 41 points but it was the following season which was by far the most satisfying for Chorske, his teammates and fans of the Devils. After several years of being near the top of the NHL, the Devils finally put it all together in the spring of 1995, defeating the Detroit Red Wings in four straight games to claim the Stanley Cup. In 1995–96, Chorske joined the Ottawa Senators where he played for two seasons and helped them make their first modern era playoff appearance in 1997. He then headed to New York to suit up for the Islanders where he scored 35 points, including 4 short-handed tallies. During the 1998–99 season, he was sent to the Washington Capitals but had abdominal surgery and was limited to 17 games before finally ending up in Calgary at the trading deadline. In 1999–2000, Chorske played 33 games with the Pittsburgh Penguins, his final stop in the NHL. In 2000–01, he appeared in 78 games for the Houston Aeros of the now defunct International Hockey League, scoring 27 goals and 52 points. Chorske's NHL totals were 596 games, 115 goals, 122 assists, for 237 points. Overall, he played in 733 professional games. Miscellaneous *Named to his high school all-conference first team in 1984–85. *Competed in 1985 U.S. National Sports Festival in Baton Rouge, La. *Played on first U.S. team to win a medal at World Junior Championships when he won the bronze medal in 1986. *Tied for Minnesota (WCHA) lead with 49 points and was All-WCHA First Team in 1988–89. *Was on Montreal team that joined Minnesota to compete in the 1990 NHL Friendship Tour in Soviet Union. *1989–90: Played on AHL regular-season champions (Sherbrooke). *Played in Italy during 1994–95 NHL lockout. Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1966 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Sherbrooke Canadiens players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Utica Devils players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Retired in 2001 Category:HC Milano players